


毛茸茸

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	毛茸茸

 

半透明的上衣被解開，戴米安拿起放在自己床上的禮物，半趴在床上，順著身體緩緩讓尖端進入自己的體內，悶哼一聲，戴米安忍著呻吟但不經意的涼還是讓自己稍微輕顫。

動了動臀部習慣著那熟悉的異物感，戴米安從床上撐起身體，回過頭看著那露在外面的毛絨物，輕舔自己的雙唇，勾著惑人的微笑，他站起身看向鏡子，走過去，戴米安雙手撐在桌上，他知道鏡子後的人是誰，也知道這禮物是誰放的，而他想要的遊戲即將要開始了。  
  


「喜歡嗎？」  
  


鏡子後的人嚥了口水，這刺激的感覺，正是他要的。反射的鏡像挑逗著他的五感，只見戴米安挑釁的對自己勾了勾手指。  
  


哼！  
  


冷哼了一聲，他決定離開位置，過去好好懲罰這有著毛絨耳朵的小惡魔。

提姆德雷克，這麼打算著。

 

FIN


End file.
